¿Quieres ser mi Valentín?
by TheBlackDesendantIkariYuuji
Summary: Alfred, el chico más popular de la escuela que con tan solo un guiño tenía a todas las mujeres babeando por él, ¿Como podría tener problemas amorosos?


Hola hola, tiene algo de tiempo que no escribo un fic, bueno, desde el último que escribí aquí, pero como hoy es un día especial, he venido a regalarles uno en muestra de mi amor y afecto a todos ustedes. Pero, en especial a mi querida Moro, quizás no sea tu OTP, porque no me has dicho bien desgraciada, pero ahí va~.

Hetalia no me pertenece, si no a mi futuro esposo: Himaruya Hidekaz.

Pareja: USUK (Alfred x Arthur)

Advertencia: Quizás unas que otras faltas de ortografía y lógica.

* * *

14 de febrero, el día donde los tortolitos salen a las calles abarrotadas de establecimientos vendiendo peluches de mil y un tamaños, donde en cada esquina eres acosado por la insistencia de los comerciantes y su deseo intenso de saborear el dinero de tu cartera.

Era un día bello para las mujeres que iban risueñas a regalarles sus chocolates a sus enamorados, donde después de horas de sangrientas batallas contra papeles, chocolates, listones, etc, salen victoriosas y armadas contra los chicos, en especial los populares, claro está; mientras tanto los que no lo eran lloraban por no recibir ese pedacito de cielo en sus paladares y tener que conformarse, quizás, con un auto-regalo o uno de mamá.

Este no era el caso de Alfred F. Jones, el señor de las canchas de football americano, ¡Por Dios no! Al contrario, el huía de las chicas que insistentes lo acosaban donde fuera, vamos, si por ellas fuera lo acompañarían hasta el baño y suspirarían al verlo bajarse los pantalones; un horrible escalofrío recorrió su espalda, la imagen mental que tuvo de aquello fue todo, menos sana.

Para todo el mundo, el no sufría mal de amores, era el chico perfecto: Rubio, ojos azules, atlético, simpático, inteligente, aunque algo descuidado, y tenía esa peculiar aura de frescura alrededor de él, que con un guiño podría hacer caer a cualquier chica, excepto a Natalia Braginsky, ella era un poco… peculiar. Pero como se equivocaban aquellos que pensaban eso, el sufría mal de amores y muy duros por cierto, pero ¿Quién era esa afortunada criatura con el privilegio de tener la total y sincera atención del _Hero _del colegio? Pues, nada más ni nada menos que: Arthur Kirkland, un joven algo antisocial, amargado y cerebrito, estatura promedio, lo suficientemente buena como para obligar a Alfred a inclinarse para besarlo, cabello rubio, casi oro, sedoso y brillante, posiblemente se sentiría bien acariciar su rebelde cabellera mientras se besaban, ojos verdes que parecían dos piedras preciosas en esa hermosa cara suya, esos labios rojizos que lo traían loco y... y esas... cejas que distinguían a los Kirkland, no era como si lo molestaran, todo era perfecto en él y solo en él.

Mientras el joven Jones divagaba en un mundo de fantasía, en frente de sus ojos apareció una escena que cayó como agua fría en su parrillada: Arthur, una chica, chocolates. Oh no, eso sí que no, esa maldita lisiada se las vería con la ira de su desprecio, lo veía venir, nadie y digo nadie le quitaba a su Artie. Siguió observando aquella escena con algo de ira y culpabilidad en su interior, era el _Hero_ no podía hacer esas cosas, pero ese era su Artie, no podía dejarlo; poco tiempo después sus preocupaciones se fueron, léase como, Arthur rechazo a la pobre lisiada y ella se fue con la pena, se sentía mal por ella, muy mal en el interior, así que a lo lejos pidió una disculpa, pero… eso no lo aliviaba del todo: Si Arthur la rechazaba debería significar una cosa:

Arthur **tenía** a alguien especial.

Sacudió la cabeza, la idea lo atemorizaba y no quería que sucediera. Así que ideo su plan maestro: Se confesaría de una vez por todas… O no…

-Aaah- suspiro profundamente el americano, ahora ¿qué iba a hacer? – Confesarse no debe ser tan difícil, digo, soy el _Hero_, por favor – se dijo interiormente para darse ánimos - … ¿o si lo es?

No no no. Definitivamente no… pero y si lo era... mejor no arriesgarse, pero, el que no arriesga no gana… pero… pero… y ¿si lo rechazaba? Su corazón se estremeció, no quería que eso sucediese, pero no quería tampoco no saber los verdaderos sentimientos de Arthut.

Llego la hora del almuerzo, era ahora o nunca, lo encontró debajo de un árbol, leyendo como es su costumbre.

-¡Arhtur! – grito su nombre algo emocionado y espero que no se diera cuenta de eso o moriría ahora mismo mientras caminaba hacia a él.

-¿Qué pasa Alfred? – volteo a verlo indiferente.

-Eeeh… eeeh… yo - ¡Bravo! Ahora era tartamudo, perfecto, se felicitó en sus adentros – quería saber si…

Hubo una pausa por parte del americano, la cual llevo al silencio incómodo.

-¿Tu…? – pregunto algo curioso el inglés.

-A… Alfred-senpai – llamo una joven de cabello corto negro, al parecer apoyada por un sequito de amigas.

-… parece que estas ocupado, nos vemos luego – dijo él de cejas prominentes al darse cuenta de la situación.

-Eeeh… espera… - pero no alcanzó a decir nada.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y Alfred seguía preocupado por Arthur y su situación sentimental con él. Llego la hora de salida, todos corrieron desesperados como siempre o inclusive peor, todos menos Alfred que, sabiendo de ante mano, que Arthur tomaba su tiempo para quedarse allí en la escuela, camino un poco tranquilo, pero nervioso a la vez, al salón del ojijade y allí estaba él, solo guardando y acomodando sus útiles.

-Arthur.- lo llamo mientras se acercaba a él. Este miro de reojo quien era, a pesar de que, por el simple hecho de escuchar su voz, ya sabía quién era.

-¿Qué quieres esta vez Jones?

Alfred se acercó lentamente al lugar donde se encontraba el mayor y al llegar allí se quedó estático parad frente al cejón, mientras este lo veía algo extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede Jones? – dijo alejando un poco la cara del americano.

Tímida y temblorosamente Alfred estiro su mano hasta la altura de la de Arthur y la tomó halando levemente al dueño de esta, luego, tomo la otra de la misma manera y solo quedo observando al ojijade mientras este lo veía con la sorpresa plasmada en su cara y un leve sonrojo subiendo por sus pómulos.

-A… Arthur Kirkland… ¿Quiéres ser… mi… va… va…

-Tu… - dijo esperando la respuesta que ya sabía.

Pero las palabras no salían de la boca de Alfred estaba helado y sudaba frío, ni antes de empezar un partido se había sentido tan nockeado como ahora lo hace. Después de unos minutos, Arthur se cansó de aquella situación y lo soltó, si no iba a decirle nada, mejor se iba. Tomo su mochila y se la puso en el hombro para por fin irse de una vez.

Pero entonces Alfred reacciono y lo abrazo por la espalda.

-¡H-hey! ¿Qué te pasa idiota? – pregunto nervioso agredido.

-T… te espero a las 8 en la azotea de la escuela – dijo por fin y lo soltó para después salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Arthur quedo ahí, solo, confundido e ilusionado al mismo tiempo, porque, aunque odiara tener que admitirlo, él amaba a ese idiota y musculoso americano.

* * *

Dieron las ocho en punto y Arthur se encontraba subiendo las escaleras de la azotea, pensando en que no encontraría al mastodonte americano, pues, créanlo o no, ellos se conocían de ante mano y claramente una de las cualidades del ojiazul, era llegar tarde. Grata fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo ahí, parado frente a él dándole la espalda con un telescopio a su lado. Camino lentamente hacía el, estaba nervioso y no quería que lo notara. Al llegar a su lado el de lentes lo volteo a ver sorprendido, no lo había escuchado llegar puesto que estaba pensando en las posibles formas de confesarse y cuales serían las distintas reacciones del inglés.

Se vieron por unos instantes sin saber absolutamente nada que decir, hasta que poco a poco, el glaciar que los separaba se hacía más un pequeño cubo de hielo. Hablaron de tonterías que pasaron, del pasatiempo de cada uno, de sus familias, de la escuela, de los maestros que criticaron muy activa y casi igualitariamente, puesto que Arthur tenía como un don para hacerlo dejando atrás al americano, Alfred habló de estrellas enseñándole a Arthur que no era tan difícil como creía. Arthur sabía que Alfred amaba el espacio, lo sabía perfectamente, tanto como Alfred sabía que si de regalos para Arthur se trataba, un paquete de té era mejor que cualquier chocolate y justamente eso fue lo que le dio y eso dio pauta a su momento de actuar.

-Arthur – le llamó – la pase muy bien…

-Si yo igual… - dijo algo tímido ocultando su cara en sus rodillas, con el americano a su lado semirecostado para ver las estrellas y con un brazo detrás del cuerpo inglés.

-Y… quiero que sepas que…

Una estrella fugaz desvió la mirada del inglés por un instante, cuando, algo suave chocaba contra sus labios. Eran los labios del americano que tímidamente le había dado un beso fugaz.

-Arthur… yo… me… demonios – lo volteo a ver sonrojado hasta las orejas. – ¡me gustas! – dijo con las cejas arqueadas en forma de puchero.

Arthur lo vio fijamente como si no pensaran en nada, cuando los colores subieron a su cara y comenzó a temblar y voltear a ver a los costados, al americano y otra vez a los costados. Lo tomo del brazo, pues ya tenía el valor suficiente y lo obligo a verlo a los ojos.

-Arthur…¿Quieres ser mi Valentín? … ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Si...

* * *

Lalala feo final, lo sé, pero todos mis finales son... raros, creo yo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^ 0 ^)/ y hayan pasado un feliz día.


End file.
